


Mistletoe

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 20th of December:They may have overdone it a little





	

The mistletoe was everywhere. Maybe they had overdone it a tiny bit, Nathan reflected while Sam had him pressed against the wall, pushed there after Nathan had crowded *him* against the wall after once he had caught sight of the mistletoe over his head.

It hadn’t been him that had put the plant there. But he had been responsible for the one over his own head now, in the door frame to their kitchen.

For his part, Nathan was to blame for one mistletoe in every room. Apparently Sam had had the same idea, covering every place that Nathan had forgotten. Even the attic was sporting one.

There was going to a lot of kissing in their future. At least until Christmas was over and they put the mistletoe away again.


End file.
